fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Eng Names from Heroes Poll
OK, ok, lots of new stuff, but the big one right now is the mobile game and the poll that came with it, which basically names every playable chara (and a few villains) in English. Here are the new names that differ from ours that I caught (and thus need to be moved in the near future): Gaiden/Echoes - ✓ *Dyute = Delthea *Dozer = Desaix *Fols = Forsyth *Jenny = Genny *Geyse = Grieth *Jesey = Jesse *Qulyf = Kliff *Leo = Leon *Luka = Lukas *Machilda = Mathilda *Rudlf = Rudolf *Silk = Silque *Teeta = Tatiane *Robin = Tobin *Savor = Saber *Zeak = Zeke (sigh) Mystery of the Emblem/New Mystery - ✓ (New Mystery of the Emblem confirmed as official Eng name btw) *Ellerean = Arlen *Kuraine = Clarisse *Yubello = Jubelo *Malliesia = Marisha *Feena = Phina *Leiden = Reiden *Ruke = Luke *Rody = Roderick *Raian = Ryan (you knew this was coming) *Samto = Samuel *Yumina = Yuliya Genealogy of the Holy War - ✓ *Mahnya = Annand *Areone = Arion *Azel = Azelle *Burian = Brian (another obvs one) *Briggid = Brigid *Vylon = Byron *Sharlow = Charlot *Holyn = Chulainn *Kinbois = Cimbaeth *Corpul = Coirpre *Radney = Creidne *Roddlevan = Dalvin *Danan = Danann *Dimna = Deimne *Delmud = Diarmuid *Adean = Edain *Ferry = Erinys *Faval = Febail *Femina = Hermina *Janne = Jeanne *Ctuzof = Kutuzov *Rackesis = Lachesis (yes, they gave her another name) *Leen = Lene *Langobalt = Lombard *Johan = Iuchar *Johalva = Iucharba *Mana = Muirne *Gandolf = Munnir *Noish = Naoise *Scopio = Scipio *Tailto = Tailtiu *Teeny = Tine *Shanan = Shannan A lot of these were just fixing the myth references that the original names kinda mangled. Thracia 776 - ✓ *Asvel = Asbel *Kain = Cain *Conomool(/r) = Conomor *Felgus = Fergus *Eyrios = Ilios *Othin = Osain (yes they changed his name from Awakening too?) *Pirn = Perne *Shanam = Shannam *Trewd = Troude Binding Blade - ✓ *Astore = Astolfo *Bath = Barthe *Ekhidna = Echidna *Elphin = Elffin *Wendy = Gwendolyn *Idenn = Idunn *Lalum = Larum *Milady = Melady *Jodel = Yoder The Blazing Blade No new names (obvs) but we have an English subtitle now. Naturally, most of these names mean article moves, but we shouldn't do this all at once, esp due to the massive amount of links we need to fix too. Do we still have KhangBot? That might help this a ways.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:05, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :I'm thinking about helping out here with some of the names, but I do agree that KhangBot would be very helpful. Would the bot be able to do all of it, or will some of it still need to be done manually? If the second one is the case, I'll handle some of it now. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 00:12, January 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Wow, so much info to swallow in a day. Yes, the bot should handle most work, but we still need to check things manually in case something might go wrong or left behind. ::So is the list final, when it is give me a signal and I'll start the bot. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 01:05, January 19, 2017 (UTC) ::There was a Gaiden chara I missed (embarrassing, it was the first one I did!), but he's added now! Go right ahead! The folks I didn't link (Zeke, Raquesis, Orsin and Murdock) don't need page moves at least yet, Raquesis, Orsin and Murdock got English names from an actual game and those prob take precedent unless/until they show up in Heroes under those names...and Zeke is just Camus.--Otherarrow (talk) 12:57, January 19, 2017 (UTC) ::All of the characters on the ballot will likely be in Heroes at some point, assuming that they aren't all there already. These names being more recent, they probably should take precedence over what was in Awakening. -- Hailinel (talk) 02:12, January 20, 2017 (UTC) I didn't notice it the other day, but the same way FE7 is The Blazing Blade, FE1 is clarified as Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light--Otherarrow (talk) 15:46, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :Then we have all the titles in Eng now I presume, FE12 being New Mystery of the Emblem. :Oh wow, that's a lot of work... -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 16:10, January 20, 2017 (UTC) There's some mistakes on the name listing. You have two names under the Geneology section listed as Luchar and Lucharba, but they are actually Iuchar and Iucharba with i's, not L's. - Fastesthe1 (talk) 04:01, January 22, 2017 (UTC) :Corrected, thanks a lot. :Note: My bot is currently working on game titles, and the number of affected pages is huge. Some help I need is to have a list of name changes such as Rebecca (Rekka no Ken) -> Rebecca (The Blazing Blade). -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 06:00, January 22, 2017 (UTC) :Edit: Nvm. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 10:44, January 22, 2017 (UTC) OK...I've noticed that several users have gone ahead and started moving pages to the new English names without waiting for the bot and, in several cases, without actually touching the article text. I admit, I dunno how this would work, but I'm worried that this might "disrupt" KhangBot and its page moving and link fixing, tricking it into thinking that the preemptively moved pages don't require its attention for link fixing, etc. Until Khang can confirm to me otherwise, I'll ask that users not move pages (and if Khang does say it's OK, for the love of god, at the very least fix the article text to use the new name). Sorry for the trouble.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:52, January 23, 2017 (UTC) :It's alright, you can move pages and the bot will fix links just fine. But yea, at least change the text on the article itself. If you want to help out, there is also another way, like checking Category:Pages with broken file links, something I have to do manually since the bot couldn't leave out names in file. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:52, January 24, 2017 (UTC) :Page moves and link redirects are completed, all that left is checking file names via , Category:Pages with broken file links. --[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 03:58, January 26, 2017 (UTC) : So Murdock and Niime's names have been inexplicably changed back... https://imgur.com/a/yTmjt : JolteonUltra (talk) 22:58, January 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Fixed, thanks for the note. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:15, January 27, 2017 (UTC)